


Too Little, Too Late

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 10.1 'Flesh and Blood'. Daniel has a sudden realisation about something and isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

Sam patted his hand. "We knew you'd be okay," she murmured before disappearing.

Daniel frowned. He'd been on a ship that was now stardust and sparks, in the midst of the enemy, surrounded by fire with a Prior breathing down his neck, and they still hadn't--?

He realised, with a sick swell of self-pity, that when he died, there'd be no tears shed. Too many miracles, too many comebacks.

He'd die, and the worms that ate him would be cracked husks before people finally, one morning, woke to accept his death.

And by then it'd not be worth crying over.


End file.
